Hurlements
by Roxylady666
Summary: Concours "OS – I love you for… a long time" Edward se rend compte qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Lemon. Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : I love you for a long time Concours dOS/79828/
1. Chapter 1

**"OS – I love you for… a long time" : ****Hurlements ****by Roxylady666**

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours**_

_**J'ai choisi : Edward et Jacob**_

_**Scénario N° : 2**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

**EPOV :**

**-Un mois ! Non mais vous êtes dingues ! Nous laisser tout seuls pendant un mois ! Mais on va mourir ! Ou s'étriper ! **

Je riais de voir Black s'égosiller devant les deux femmes de ma vie : Bella et Nessie, respectivement ma femme et ma fille. Elles avaient vraiment bien choisi leur moment : toute la meute ainsi que toute ma famille étaient parties en vacances d'été chacune de son côté, nous abandonnant à notre sort Bella, Nessie, Jacob, accessoirement mon gendre, et moi. Et là, nos deux petites femmes partaient à leur tour !

**-Et ça te fait marrer sangsue ?**

_**Enfoiré ! En plus tu sais que je peux pas rentrer vu que j'avais prévu de passer l'été avec ta fille chez Bella et toi et que j'ai pas les clés de chez moi ! Connard de vampire ! Et moi ! Quel con d'avoir laissé les clés à Embry!**_

Je ne pus lui répondre, essuyant mes larmes. Nous ne nous détestions plus sans vraiment nous apprécier réellement. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, la mienne en revanche, ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire !

**-Et vous partez quand ?**

Bella regarda ses chaussures. Je retins mon fou rire. Nessie lui donna le coup de grâce :

**-Dans une heure.**

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire. Le voir énervé de la sorte me comblait d'aise ! Il passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ce qui m'était depuis longtemps refusé. Nous laissâmes nos âmes sœurs préparer leurs bagages et les saluâmes avec tristesse, elles allaient nous manquer. Mais un mois serait vite passé. La voiture démarra en trombes, nous restâmes sous le porche à les regarder partir :

**-Tu veux pas me laisser la baraque et te barrer en vacances, non ?**

**-Non ! Ca te ferait trop plaisir chiwawa !**

**-Mouais je me disais aussi…**

Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux. Je ne pus retenir mon rire.

**-Rhhha tu m'agaces sangsue!**

**-Un verre ? Pour te détendre ?**

**-Non ! Tu serais capable de m'empoisonner ! **

Nous rentrâmes côte à côte dans la maison. Je laissai Jacob se préparer à manger et montai prendre un bain. J'aimais ces habitudes héritées de mon humanité perdue. J'aimais la chaleur et ce bain chaud était divin. Je décidais d'y rester longtemps. Je fermai les yeux et repensai à la situation : Jacob et moi, seuls dans cette énorme maison pendant un mois… Il avait peut-être raison, je devrais peut-être partir. Bizarrement la perspective de rester seul avec mon ennemi juré depuis plus de quinze ans ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Mon sexe commença à se lever et cette soudaine érection me sortit de ma torpeur…

_Fichtre ! Edward ! Doux Jésus, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Je ne comprenais pas cette réaction. Je tentai de me calmer et sortis du bain, devenu froid. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait transpercé ma poitrine. Je descendis l'escalier torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un vieux pantalon de lin hérité des années trente. Je retrouvai Jacob dans le salon, devant son ordinateur portable.

**-Elles sont bien arrivées à Phoenix et te saluent !**

**-Merci Jacob !**

_**Connard ! Connard ! Connard ! Les laisser se barrer en rigolant !**_

**-Jacob… je t'entends !**

**-Merde, pardon sangsue !**

Je soupirai. Il était agaçant… mais il avait quelque chose qui me plaisait. De plus, il aimait ma fille à en mourir, c'était le plus important pour moi. Jacob était devenu un homme, un homme bien, mais ça me faisait mal de l'admettre ! Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son attitude dans la tente avec Bella, avant la naissance de Nessie. Et lui ne m'avait pas pardonné d'avoir changé sa meilleure amie en monstre, comme il aimait le rappeler.

Malgré cela, nous avions appris à nous respecter puis à nous apprécier... un peu. Mais ce soir, je le voyais de façon différente, je me sentais comme attiré par lui. J'appréciais sa présence bien plus que de raison et je commençais à paniquer. Il le ressentit :

**-Ton odeur change, sangsue !**

Il sourit de tous ses crocs.

**-On a peur du loup, vampire ?**

**-Ne commence pas Jacob !**

Comment lui avouer que c'était de moi dont j'avais peur ?

La nuit tomba sur Forks. Ce fut une nuit chaude, exceptionnellement chaude pour la saison. On pouvait voir les étoiles. Je sortis de la maison et m'installai sous le porche pour profiter du spectacle. J'allumai une bougie que je déposai sur la balustrade. A chaque fois que les étoiles faisaient leur apparition, j'allumais une bougie en souvenir de mes parents humains. Et je priais pour le salut de mon âme, espérant à tort pouvoir les rejoindre au Paradis. Quelques papillons se consumèrent à sa flamme, symbole de ma vie passée.

L'horloge sonna minuit et j'entendis le cabot se lever. Je me forçai à l'affubler de surnoms méchants pour ne pas m'avouer la triste vérité : je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré par Jacob Black. Sa voix me fit tressaillir comme une adolescente :

**-Je monte dormir! Tu es mon chien de garde ! **

Je me retournai et le fusillai du regard. Du moins j'essayai. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Mon visage se radoucit à la vue du sien.

**-Bonne nuit Jacob.**

Je fus surpris par le ton de ma voix. J'entendis les pensées confuses de Jake.

_**Merde, son odeur change encore ! Il a envie de moi ou quoi ?**_

Trahit par mes hormones ! Zut ! Je devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir !

_**Mince alors… ça ne me choque même… merde ! Edward ! Sors de ma tête, punaise !**_

Je le regardai avec compassion et retournai à ma contemplation.

Jacob monta silencieusement comme je restai sous le porche. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, je rentrai prendre ma guitare, me réinstallai sur le rocking chair et commençai à jouer sous la lumière de la lune. Je jouai des airs de blues mélancoliques, représentant bien mon état d'esprit en cet instant précis. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai là à jouer mais une odeur de pomme me sortit de ma transe musicale. La bougie s'était éteinte, une lumière accompagna la senteur fruitée : Jacob, une lampe de poche dans une main et le fruit défendu dans l'autre, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le sol.

**-Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.**

**-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit ! Ni te déranger.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute !**

_**Enfin si, un peu, tu joues bien salopard alors…**_

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent.

**-Merci Jacob.**

Jake jeta le trognon de pomme dans la poubelle puis déposa sur moi un regard ambigu. Je me sentis alors très mal à l'aise. Il éteignit la lampe et la déposa à terre.

**-Tu peux continuer, s'il te plaît… Edward ?**

Entendre mon prénom de si jolie manière dans sa bouche me fit sursauter.

**-Oui, si tu veux. Que veux-tu que je joue ?**

**-Un truc que je connais… enfin pas un vieux tromblon vintage quoi !**

Je ris et entonnai une chanson que, j'espère, sa génération avait eu le plaisir de connaître ou d'entendre:

**My Lady d'Arbanville**

**Why do you sleep so still**

**I'll wake you tomorrow**

**And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill**

_**(Ma Lady d'Arbanville**_

_**pourquoi dors-tu si immobile**_

_**Je te réveillerai demain**_

_**et tu seras mienne, oui tu seras mienne)**_

Jacob commença à taper dans ses mains et se mit à sourire en me regardant jouer.

**My Lady d'Arbanville**

**Why does it grieve me so**

**But your heart seems so silent**

**Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low**

_**(Ma Lady d'Arbanville**_

_**Pourquoi cela me cause-t-il tant de chagrin**_

_**mais ton coeur semble si silencieux**_

_**Pourquoi respires-tu si doucement, pourquoi respires-tu si doucement)**_

Il entonna les paroles qu'il connaissait apparemment par cœur, lui aussi.

**My Lady d'Arbanville**

**Why do you sleep so still**

**I'll wake you tomorrow**

**And you will be my fill, yes you will be my fill**

_**(Ma Lady d'Arbanville **_

_**pourquoi dors-tu si immobile**_

_**Je te réveillerai demain**_

_**et tu seras mienne, oui tu seras mienne)**_

Sa voix changea de tonalité et accompagna le chant principal dans une seconde voix des plus transcendantes. Nous nous abandonnâmes à la beauté de la chanson de Cat Stevens. Jacob chantait vraiment très bien. Je ne l'imaginais pas mélomane. Je me rendis alors compte que, malgré toutes ces années passées l'un à côté de l'autre, nous ne nous connaissions guère. Je le regrettai soudain.

**My Lady d'Arbanville**

**You look so cold tonight**

**Your lips feel like winter**

**Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white**

_**(Ma Lady d'Arbanville**_

_**Tu as l'air d'avoir si froid ce soir**_

_**Tes lèvres sont comme l'hiver**_

_**Ta peau est devenue blanche, ta peau est devenue blanche)**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce que Bella était devenue par ma faute, une morte-vivante. Les pensées de Jacob cependant, ne me le rappelèrent point. Il continua d'accompagner ma voix de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique. Je le trouvai vraiment de plus en plus attirant… que se passait-il en moi ?

**La la la la la la**

**I loved you my lady**

**Though in your grave you lie**

**I'll always be with you**

**This rose will never die, this rose will never die**

_**(Je t'aimais ma lady**_

_**Même si tu reposes dans ta tombe**_

_**Je serai toujours avec toi**_

_**Cette rose ne mourra jamais, cette rose ne mourra jamais)**_

Ce dernier couplet, nous le chantâmes plus fort. Je vis Nessie dans les pensées du loup-garou et mon cœur se serra. Il l'aimait comme j'aimais Bella, d'un amour sans faille, inconditionnel, unique et pure. Néanmoins, ses pensées changèrent tout à coup : je me vis dans sa tête, dans la fameuse tente, cette fameuse nuit que je lui reprochais tant. Je me vis bien plus beau que je ne l'étais en réalité. La respiration du loup-garou s'accéléra et j'entendis son cœur battre plus vite.

Les dernières notes moururent sur la 12 cordes. Jake rouvrit les yeux et me regarda de manière intense. Je souris de nouveau pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée d'électricité.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette chanson par cœur Jacob.**

**-Ma mère me la chantait souvent quand j'étais môme. Elle me rappelle Nessie. Peut-être parce qu'elle est blanche et froide comme cette Lady. Et que je l'aime malgré tout.**

Je ne répliquai pas. Cela me faisait mal d'entendre ça dans la bouche de Jacob mais je savais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

**-Elle te ressemble beaucoup ! Parfois, ça m'énerve. Mais c'est aussi pour ce côté-là que je l'aime.**

Je le vis rougir comme il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je décidai de ne rien rétorquer qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise.

**-Je ne te croyais pas amoureux de musique, Jacob.**

**-Je joue de la basse depuis mes 10 ans. Je joue aussi de la guitare et du piano. Mais moins bien que toi.**

**-J'ai plus d'un siècle de pratique, cela ne compte pas ! Suis-moi et montre-moi tes talents.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le salon. Ma main frôla la sienne sans le vouloir en passant la grande porte menant vers le piano. Nous tremblâmes de la même manière. Je me vis l'embrasser dans sa tête. Il la secoua et ferma son esprit. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien perçu.

**-Installe-toi ! **

Je pris place à ses côtés.

**-Que connais-tu ?**

**-Pachelbel**

**-Parfait. Tu feras la plus haute mélodie. Je commence…**

Mes doigts glissèrent sur le piano. La lampe de chevet qui y était posé éclairait subtilement nos visages et donnait de la solennité à l'instant.

Le canon commença, j'entendis de nouveau le cœur de Jacob battre, comme ses doigts accompagnaient ma mesure. Je me concentrai sur la musique pour ne pas être envahi par cette émotion nouvelle. Les notes s'envolèrent dans le salon. Mon esprit se souda à la mélodie apaisante de ce quatre mains si bien maîtrisé par mon invité. Il semblait rentrer dans la musique, lui aussi. Son corps bougeait à chaque note, chaque son, tout en restant concentré sur ce que je jouais. Jacob était un virtuose, il me l'avait bien caché. Il était très à l'aise devant l'instrument… et moi beaucoup moins à ses côtés. La musique guidait nos sens, promenait nos âmes, enlaçait nos corps… Soudain sa main frôla la mienne. Nous nous arrêtâmes de jouer. Je n'osai braver son regard de peur qu'il ne comprenne le mien.

**-Désolé Edward. Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais meilleur que moi. **

**-Tu es très doué. Voyons si Ravel t'est familier.**

J'entonnai alors la fameuse _Rhapsodie espagnole_, mélancolique et intrigante. Même si elle faisait froid dans le dos de tous les membres de ma famille, elle restait pourtant mon morceau à quatre mains préféré, malgré sa complexité.

Jacob joua d'instinct. Il avait l'air de connaître beaucoup de morceaux atypiques. Il me sembla me voir de nouveau l'embrasser dans la brume de ses pensées. Or, cette vision différait de la précédente… je le mordais, aspirais son sang… et il aimait ça. Je l'entendis souffler de contentement près de moi mais je ne réagis pas. Je ne savais que dire, que faire, en proie à une angoisse qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors : celle d'un refus, d'un rejet de sa part si je tentais de lui expliquer mon trouble à son égard. De la même manière que pour Pachelbel, nos esprits se diluèrent dans la mélodie, nos corps en éveil, maintenus en apesanteur par le piano et la musique entêtante de Maurice Ravel.

La fin du morceau marqua ma délivrance. Mon angoisse était à son paroxysme. Je ne savais ni ne comprenais quels tours mon corps me jouait ! Je ne connaissais ce trouble que trop bien. Je l'avais ressenti la première nuit où Bella, encore humaine, avait susurré mon prénom dans son sommeil. Je me levai un peu trop brusquement, Jacob me regarda, interloqué.

**-Ca va ? **

**-Oui, je… j'ai simplement soif, je préfère aller chasser. Comme ça, tu pourras retourner te coucher sans être dérangé.**

**-J'ai aimé jouer avec toi Edward. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie. Ca te dirait de m'apprendre quelques morceaux pendant ce mois de… solitude à deux ?**

J'éclatai de rire ! Jacob était vraiment très spécial parfois… mais j'appréciais de plus en plus ses qualités comme ses défauts.

**-Avec plaisir Jacob ! Si je ne te tue pas cette nuit ! Je dois vraiment aller chasser !**

La tension était vraiment pesante. Je me sentais de moins en moins à ma place.

**-Merci. Je vais essayer de dormir. A demain Edward.**

**-A demain Jacob. Passe une bonne nuit.**

_**J'aimerais la passer avec toi….**_

Je ne répondis rien et sortis avant de perdre le contrôle de mes hormones.

**JPOV :**

_Jacob Black c'est quoi ton problème bordel ! J'aimerais la passer avec toi, non mais t'es_ _malade ! _

Je devais vraiment avoir un problème dans ma tête pour trouver ce vampire attirant ! Je savais très bien que j'aimais Nessie, que je voulais faire ma vie avec elle, que j'aimais aussi Bella d'une autre manière… mais Edward ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour un mec avant… _et en plus il n'est même pas humain !_ Je me passai le visage sous l'eau froide. Peine perdue ! Mon érection était toujours là. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait en moi. L'entendre jouer avait réveillé en moi quelque chose. Un instinct ? De quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas nier que je trouvais Edward attirant depuis quelques temps mais cette nuit fut la plus difficile. Je sentais son odeur changer, lui aussi était attiré par moi. Chasser... mon oeil ! Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps en ma présence, c'était une évidence ! Lui aussi rejetait ce qui se passait en lui.

Je descendis au salon, ne trouvant le sommeil, et m'installai devant la télé. Je saisis la télécommande et entrepris de zapper comme un forcené. Je tentai de me changer les idées sans succès. A cette heure tardive, il était difficile de trouver autre chose que des émissions sur les plantes vertes et autres orchidées de salon ! J'éteignis la boîte à bêtises et lançai la télécommande dans le canapé, de rage !

**-Toujours pas couché ?**

Je sursautai. Sa voix était rauque. Et sexy en diable !

**-Bon Dieu ! Edward ! Tu m'as foutu les boules !**

**-Désolé Jake. Je ne le voulais pas.**

Il s'installa à une vitesse vampirique à mes côtés sur le canapé.

**-Edward… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai bien un ****médicament**** mais je ne sais pas si j'ai l'autorisation de le prendre ici. Il est un peu particulier et…**

Je lui ouvris mon esprit… Edward éclata de rire.

**-Un joint ? Haha ! Oui tu peux ! Si tu partages ! **

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

**-Tu consommes ?**

**-Depuis Woodstock, oui ! C'est une des rares drogues naturelles qui arrivent à nous faire dormir.**

Je montai chercher l'objet du délit et redescendis rapidement. J'allumai le joint et le lui tendis.

**-Celui qui allume est celui qui tire le premier Jacob.**

**-Ah oui zut, pardon. **

Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer l'allusion… J'aspirai et le lui tendis. Il fit de même.

**-Wow ! Tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi chiwawa !**

**-Oui ! C'est celle de Sam mais chuuuut ! Charlie n'est pas au courant !**

Nous hurlâmes de rire dans le salon. Imaginer Charlie et la police découvrir les plants de cannabis chez Sam et Emily était une situation des plus comiques ! Nous tirâmes sur le joint à tour de rôle. Nous étions de plus en plus détendus et ouverts. Je me lançai :

**-Maintenant qu'on est défoncés, je veux pouvoir te poser des questions…**

**-Aaaaaaah j'en étais sûûûûr ! Je t'écoute Jacob.**

**-Tu m'en as toujours voulu pour la tente hein, avoue !**

**-Oui ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais jaloux ! J'avais peur qu'elle ne me quitte pour toi. Alors, oui ! J'ai voulu te défoncer le crâne ! Mais j'ai bien fait de me retenir. **

Son sourire était sincère et désarmant.

**-Edward… pourquoi as-tu accepté de me donner la main de ta fille ? Sans hésiter ?**

**-J'aurais été stupide de refuser. Elle a pour toi le même amour que j'ai pour Bella. Je ne pouvais que dire oui. De plus, je ne regrette pas son choix. Elle a choisi quelqu'un de bien… **

Il se rapprocha de moi et me passa le joint de nouveau. Je me laissai aller dans le canapé.

**-Ton odeur change sangsue !**

**-La tienne aussi chiwawa ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un odorat surdéveloppé.**

**-Oui mais toi tu es télépathe… tu peux en savoir plus si tu veux !**

**-Tout à l'heure, devant le piano, je t'ai assez respecté pour ne pas te sauter dessus… Jake.**

_**J'y crois pas ! Il les a vues !**_

Je devins rouge pivoine. Je respirai un bon coup :

**-J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses…**

Le silence est pesant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part lui tendre le joint bientôt terminé.

**-Je connais une façon de décoller bien plus rapide. **

Il tira sur le pétard et retint la fumée. Il me fit signe avec son index de m'approcher de lui. J'obéis, le cœur battant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et souffla la fumée dans ma bouche. J'aspirai la fumée… et sa langue. Nos torses se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon épine dorsale au contact froid de sa peau. Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle.

**-La langue est obligatoire dans le processus ?**

Il rit.

**-Non. Mais tu as l'air d'apprécier.**

**-Edward… recommence ! Je n'ai pas ton audace…**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau… avec ferveur et urgence. Mon cœur aurait pu exploser dans ma poitrine. Sa langue glaciale dansant avec la mienne était une sensation des plus agréables. Je passai mes mains sur son dos et caressai ses épaules. Je l'entendis gémir. Mon sexe se raidit. Les mains d'Edward s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux et descendirent le long de ma nuque, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement.

**-Edward… c'est … **

**-Grisant ? Oui, je suis d'accord.**

Il viola de nouveau mes lèvres. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau : nous étions nus sur le canapé, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre dans une sorte de danse lascive. Edward était tendre et délicat et cela me faisait du bien. La rapidité surnaturelle de ses mouvements me rendait fébrile et désireux de plus de sensations. Mais, par dessus tout, j'adorais sa façon de m'embrasser. Il était très doué.

Le cannabis nous désinhibait. Nous n'aurions jamais eu le courage d'aller au bout de nos sentiments sans le joint que je voyais, à présent, se consumer dans le cendrier. La drogue me paraissait être un élixir : je la remerciai intérieurement de me donner la force d'aller au bout de mon désir de lui.

Je sentis son érection contre la mienne. Je nichai alors ma bouche contre sa clavicule et léchai chaque parcelle de sa peau froide et dure comme du marbre.

**-Jacob… oh mon dieu…**

Il resserra son étreinte, comme s'il chavirait. J'y répondis avec ardeur. Son odeur était des plus enivrantes. Nous nous regardâmes intensément, chacun fixant le regard de l'autre et s'y perdant.

_**C'est ma première expérience de la sorte…**_

**-Ne t'en fais pas… laisse-toi aller…**

Il reprit ses caresses le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je geignis d'anticipation. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir cela au contact d'un homme, d'un vampire qui plus est. Je me laissai guider par mon amant et fermai les yeux.

**EPOV :**

Je plaquai de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa chaleur me redonnait un semblant d'humanité, son torse au coeur battant la chamade m'emplissait de désir. Je resserrai mon étreinte, je perdais pied, ivre de plaisir contenu. Le regard de mon amant rencontra le mien :

_**C'est ma première expérience de la sorte…**_

**-Ne t'en fais pas… laisse-toi aller…**

Le cannabis me donnait confiance. Je laissai aller mes doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il se cambra, frottant son sexe contre le mien. Je gémis, perdu dans mon envie de lui, dans son odeur des plus délicieuses. Ma main empoigna son vit et le branla.

**-Edward… oui…**

Il fit de même avec le mien. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Je faisais attention de le laisser respirer… pour mieux l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses doigts brûlants le long de ma hampe me ranimaient comme jamais. Je me sentais si vivant. Je me surpris à haleter alors que je n'en n'avais nul besoin. Sa chaleur contre mon corps froid… sa main me caressant, son odeur, ses soupirs… je ne sus ce qui eut raison de moi. Tout ce dont je me souvienne est d'avoir eu un orgasme des plus dévastateurs. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir cela au contact d'un homme, loup-garou de surcroît. Nous restâmes de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre. Je sombrai alors dans le sommeil de la drogue, ma tête contre son torse.

Sa main contre ma joue me réveilla. Le soleil inondait le salon. J'étais toujours dans ses bras.

**-Il est déjà plus de midi. J'ai pas osé te réveiller plus tôt. T'avais l'air tellement bien.**

**-Merci Jacob. Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? **

**-Une heure.**

Je me levai. Jacob réprima un rire.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom : boule à facettes ! Hahahaha !**

J'illuminais tout le salon des mes scintillements. J'éclatai de rire à mon tour de le voir se gondoler sur le canapé, la larme à l'œil.

**-Je te reconnais bien là ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle peut te faire subir la boule à facettes.**

Je me jetai sur lui et entrepris de le chatouiller. Il hurla dans le salon.

**-Noooon ! Noooooooon ! Arrête ! Haaaahaaa haaa pitiiiiééééééé !**

Je stoppai… et recommençai de plus belle. Il tenta de me repousser, sans succès. Il capitula.

**-Ok, ok je m'excuse ! Ca te va ?**

**-Oui ! Tu te tiens à carreaux chiwawa sinon je recommence !**

Je voulus me relever mais il m'attira contre lui.

**-Embrasse-moi Edward, j'en ai envie.**

J'obéis. Je désirais toujours autant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je pensais que ce qui s'était passé hier ne serait qu'une expérience de vie… je me trompais. Mon sexe se dressa. Jacob me plaqua contre son corps nu et chaud et caressa mon dos. Je grognai alors, signe de mon appétit grandissant. Mes mains se promenèrent dans sa tignasse noire. Ma langue dansait toujours avec la sienne. Je voyais ma peau illuminer sa chair. Mon feulement se fit plus rauque.

**-Edward… qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?** me dit-il entre deux respirations

**-Les contraires s'attirent Jacob…**

Je repris mes caresses et mes embrassades, son cou sentait le citron et la pomme de pin. Je le léchai, m'enivrai de son odeur au fur et à mesure que mon désir augmentait. Jacob prit mes fesses en croupe et les malaxa, je geignis d'allégresse.

**-Jacob… prends-moi…**

Le moment était venu de voir à quel point nous étions attirés l'un vers l'autre.

**-Retourne-toi !**

Il embrassa ma nuque et fit glisser son index le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'endroit fatidique. Il humidifia ses doigts et caressa mon anus. C'était une sensation agréable. Je me tendis lorsqu'il y entra son index.

**-Fais-moi confiance… **

Il l'enfonça plus avant, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir. Il le fit tourner à l'intérieur de mon cul, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. J'haletai et partis dans les méandres de l'orgasme. Je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas jouir.

**-Oh… Jacob !**

Il put entrer un second doigt en moi. J'en fus étonnamment surpris. Pour deux novices, nous nous débrouillions plutôt bien. Il les retira pour les rentrer de nouveau. J'eus l'impression d'être rempli, d'être au paroxysme du désir. Je n'avais encore rien vu !

**-Je vais m'introduire en toi et te faire jouir Edward ! Tu as compris ? Cela sonnera notre réconciliation…**

_**Et nous n'en parlerons à personne ni ne le referons plus jamais… est-ce clair ?**_

**-Oui… Jake je t'en supplie…**

Je n'y tenais plus, j'avais vraiment envie de le sentir en moi, de vivre cette expérience au maximum. Son gland entra dans mon rectum puis ce fut au tour d'une partie de sa hampe. Un gémissement teinté de concupiscence sortit de mes lèvres mi-closes.

**-Jake… oui… **

Il introduisit son vit jusqu'à la garde d'un coup sec. Ce fut des plus délicieux : sentir son membre chaud au plus profond de moi m'emplit de lascivité. Il soupira de satisfaction et entama ses va et vient. Je criais de volupté, il hurlait son plaisir. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et il me culbuta violemment. Le rythme de ses ondulations s'accéléra, nos souffles devinrent courts et rauques. Son gland tapant contre ma prostate m'envoyait aux portes de l'Olympe. Ma vue se troubla. J'étais proche.

**-Edward… j'en peux plus… je vais venir…**

**-Jacooooob…**

Je sentis son sexe gonfler, cela me fit venir avec force. De violents spasmes, néanmoins libérateurs, prirent possession de mon corps. J'étais électrique, ivre de mon amant comme je m'abandonnai aux muses de la luxure. Soudain, Jacob se déversa en moi en criant mon nom.

**-EDWAAARD !**

Nous retombâmes, éreintés, sur le canapé. Personne ne voulait bouger. Son souffle chaud caressa ma nuque. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon épaule gauche. Il étendit ses bras le long des miens et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

**-Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… j'ai aimé te prendre. Je n'ai jamais connu de telles sensations… même pas avec…**

Il verrouilla son esprit, par respect pour l'intimité de ma fille.

**-Merci Jacob, de contenir tes pensées.**

Il rit.

**-Maintenant, j'ai plutôt intérêt ! Si la meute apprend ce qui vient de se passer je suis mort !**

**-Ils ne sont quand même pas homophobes ?**

**-Ah non ils s'en foutent ! Mais bon, tu es un vampire alors ça change tout ! Un loup-garou et un vampire, que vont dire les gens ?**

Nous rîmes de bon cœur.

**-Jacob, y a-t-il une clause dans le traité qui autorise les relations extra conjugales ? Quelles qu'elle soient ? Focalisons-nous sur l'essentiel veux-tu ?**

Il eut un rire triste.

**-Oui. Elles ne doivent pas savoir. Ca leur briserait le cœur. **

Il se releva et sortit du canapé.

**-Je vais me faire à manger. **

**-Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche.**

Nous nous évitâmes toute l'après-midi, afin de ne pas craquer de nouveau. Cette expérience devait en rester une, ne pas devenir autre chose… de plus sérieux et de plus dangereux.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque je me mis au piano. _Clair de lune_ de Debussy résonna dans la pièce : j'avais pour habitude de jouer ce morceau dans le but de me détendre, mais ce soir-là, mon trouble ne fit que s'accentuer. Jacob vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je voyais dans ses pensées la lune scintillante et mystique, si chère à sa tribu. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort comme il repensait à notre ébat de ce matin. Je n'en fis mention et continuai mon morceau. A la dernière note, Jacob se rapprocha de moi.

**-J'ai beau me dire que je ne dois pas, je n'en ai que plus envie. Je ne me comprends plus, Edward.**

_**-La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.**_

**-Tu veux bien jouer encore ? Me montrer d'autres morceaux, s'il te plaît ?**

**-Restons dans le thème lunaire, si tu veux bien.**

Mes doigts glissèrent alors sur _Blue Moon_ de Rodgers. La première fois que j'entendis cette chanson, ce fut dans un film en 1935. Nous tentions de nous amuser et d'oublier la Grande Dépression qui frappait alors le pays. Même si ma famille et moi-même n'étions pas à plaindre, voir tous ces pauvres gens mourir de faim dans une contrée telle que les Etats-Unis, nous fendait le cœur. Malgré notre aide matérielle et morale, nous avions vu souffrir bon nombre de nos connaissances. Les Marx Brothers aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le peuple américain… et nous en faisions partie, à notre manière. Jacob entonna les paroles :

**Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue Moon  
You know just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for**

_(Lune bleue. Tu m'as vu debout, seul. Sans aucun rêve dans mon cœur. Et sans aucun amour. Lune bleue. Tu savais pourquoi j'étais là. Tu m'as entendu dire une prière pour quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer)_

Sa voix était pure, comme celle d'un enfant. Je me rappelais alors combien Jacob était encore jeune, à peine trente ans et mon cœur se serra : mon visage reflèterait à jamais mes 17 ans, tandis que celui de mon compagnon se flétrirait puis mourrait. La tristesse prit place en mon âme comme la voix de Jacob montait en puissance.

**And then there suddenly ****appeared before me  
The only one my arms will hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold**

_(Et soudain est apparu devant moi l'unique que mes bras enlaceraient. J'ai entendu quelqu'un murmurer « s'il te plaît, adore-moi »Et quand j'ai regardé la Lune, elle est devenue or.)_

Je vis ma fille dans ses pensées, dansant à son mariage, riant dans ses bras. Ils étaient le plus beau couple qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler. Je ressentis alors une bouffée de fierté : ma fille, ma si belle Renesmée avait trouvé le Bonheur. Comme son père.

**Blue Moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my**** heart  
Without a love of my own**

_(Lune bleue. Maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Sans aucun rêve dans mon cœur. Et sans aucun amour.)_

J'entonnai alors la chanson avec Jacob. Nos voix emplirent la pièce et dansèrent autour de la musique. L'image de Bella me disant oui quand je lui présentai la bague frappa mes pensées : elle me manquait tant ! Ce mois n'allait peut-être pas passer aussi rapidement, finalement.

**And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold**

_(Et soudain est apparu devant moi l'unique que mes bras enlaceraient. J'ai entendu quelqu'un murmurer « s'il te plaît, adore-moi » Et quand j'ai regardé la Lune, elle est devenue or.)_

**Blue moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a ****love of my own**

_(Lune bleue. Maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Sans aucun rêve dans mon cœur. Et sans aucun amour.)_

La chanson terminée, nous laissâmes le silence infiltrer tous nos pores. Je me focalisai alors sur les battements du cœur de Jacob.

**-Edward, j'aime ces chansons-là, j'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître en les écoutant. Qu'écoutais-tu avant de devenir ce que tu es ?**

**-Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je sais seulement que ma mère avait appris ceci en cachette, le boogie woogie était considéré comme… inadéquat.**

Mes doigts appuyèrent fort sur le piano et donnèrent l'impulsion au premier boogie de l'histoire : _That Synchopated Boogie Boo_ né en 1913.

**-Wow ! Mais c'est du rock !**

**-Hahaha ! C'est son arrière-grand-père ! Et quelques années plus tard, j'ai dansé avec Rosalie sur cette chanson, en 1957.**

_Whole lotta shakin' goin' on_ de Jerry Lee Lewis, mon rock préféré. Cet homme était un génie subversif du piano. On l'appelait the killer tellement il mettait le feu à l'instrument.

Jacob tapa fort dans ses mains. Le morceau finit, il m'applaudit plusieurs minutes. Cela me fit rire.

**-C'est génial ! On peut le jouer ensemble ?**

**-Avec plaisir !**

Nous improvisâmes un boogie woogie survolté qui échauffa nos oreilles et nos sens. A la fin du morceau, Jacob me serra fort dans ses bras.

**-Merci Edward ! C'est vraiment génial de jouer avec toi ! **

Je le serrai fort et embrassai son cou. Il me laissa faire et laissa échapper un murmure de volupté.

**-Edward… on ne devrait pas…**

**-Je sais… mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… je ne peux me contrôler en ta présence…**

Jacob resserra son étreinte et me présenta sa carotide.

**-Je ne crains pas le venin… j'ai envie de sentir tes crocs dans ma chair… je suis entré en toi. A ton tour d'entrer en moi…**

**-Jacob… non…**

**-Edward… s'il te plaît… Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie…**

Il disait vrai, je mourais d'envie de le boire. Je plaçai mes crocs contre sa jugulaire et le mordis. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent et je les bus doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus avidement. Son sang était exquis, surpassant celui de Bella. Je me forçai à arrêter.

**-Noooooon….**

**-J'ai peur…. de te tuer Jake…**

**-Impossible ! Regarde, les marques disparaissent déjà.**

Je vis le prodige se passer sous mes yeux. Il n'était pas pâle, rien en lui ne reflétait une quelconque anémie.

**-Recommence ! C'est si bon…**

Je repris mes succions. Son sang glissant le long de mon œsophage était délectable. La transe commença, mes muscles se contractèrent. Jacob hurla, non pas de douleur mais de jouissance. Terminant ma besogne, je lui arrachai ses vêtements et me jetai sur lui. Nous tombâmes sur la moquette et nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Son odeur me rendait fou. J'ôtai mes oripeaux et me mis derrière lui, mon sexe gonflé contre son rectum.

**-Vas-y ! Edward, je vais mourir si tu ne le fais pas !**

Je me baissai et humidifiai son trou de ma langue avant de le prendre sans ménagement. Il hurla.

**-OUI ! **

Je lui caressai le dos tout en le baisant fort. La chaleur de son intimité autour de ma verge me fit perdre la notion de la réalité, tout était si puissant et si unique. Je me perdis en lui.

**-Jacob… oh Christ ! **

Mes sensations étaient multipliées par mille. Mon corps semblait se disloquer pour mieux reprendre contenance. Je jouis en l'entendant murmurer son extase.

Nous basculâmes sur le côté, moi toujours derrière lui. Je le serrai fort contre mon torse et respirai ses cheveux. Il parut se calmer.

**-Je suis en train de m'endormir…**

A contre cœur je me levai et le soulevai du sol. Je montai les escaliers, Jacob sur mon dos, et l'installai le plus confortablement possible dans sa chambre. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il me retint par le bras :

**-Reste avec moi ! **

Je ne pus refuser, l'attirance était encore trop forte. Je m'allongeai derrière lui et le serrai fort de nouveau. Il s'endormit vite.

**BPOV :**

Le soleil se couchait quand nous entrâmes dans notre demeure anormalement silencieuse. Nessie appela Jacob pendant que j'appelai Edward. Seul le triste écho de nos voix nous répondit.

**-C'est bizarre maman, ils ne sont pas là ! **

Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone quand je fus arrêtée par un petit papier blanc collé contre le piano :

_« Partis à Chicago, rentrons le 13 pour ton anniversaire. Je t'aime mon amour. E.»_

Je tendis le mot à ma fille :

**-Trois semaines ! Mais je ne vais jamais tenir !**

Nous rîmes de bon coeur et défîmes nos valises. Je souris. Ce que j'attendais depuis plus de quinze ans était en train d'arriver ! J'espérais simplement qu'il ne préfère pas mon meilleur ami à sa femme…

**FIN**


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
